The Taijiya and Taiyoukai
by Odoki Vidalli
Summary: Sango is injured in battle, but who helps her heal?
1. Wounded, but Soon Healed

Wounded, but Soon Healed

A/N: Well, I really enjoyed the reviews I received for this chapter and I hope to get more. I haven't updated in a while, and I apologize for that. Still not a new chapter, but I'm just updating this one. I hope it is better then the original, so yeah.…Also, Sesshomaru will be having two arms, since it's difficult for me to write with him having only one arm.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or any of it's characters.

Kagome had just returned back to her own time and she already sensed a jewel shard. It belonged to a demon of magnificent size and strength. It was still swift enough to dodge their futile attempts, just adding to its deadliness. Its mouth housed an impressive assortment of fangs, two for every use it would need. The weird thing was that it looked like stone until Inu-yasha struck it with his Tetsusaiga. Kagome was having trouble locating the shard and the hanyou had struck the rock out of sheer frustration. After several seconds and Inu-yasha mumbling something, it rose from the ground and revealed it's true form and towered over the travelers, blood dripping from it's mouth.

Back to what was actually happening now, few would want to see it. There was blood everywhere, it seemed as if the gods made it rain blood and the screams of pain was the thunder. Inu-yasha, the hard-headed hanyou that he is, charged in and was quickly in the demon's clenched fist, it's claws digging into his sides. He screamed in pain and was flung into at tree, screaming out at the impact. He fell to the ground and spat out some blood, lifting Tetsusaiga once again. **"Damn it..." **he mumbled.

Miroku saw Inu-yasha's condition and sent sacred sutras at the beast, causing the beast to turn his attention to the monk. The demon swung his hand down at the monk, Miroku groaning in pain. He couldn't use the Kazaana, at least not yet. He dare not risk a jewel shard because of a demon that was causing some difficulty. Kagome had already pulled out her bow and readied it, aiming for the shard. She shot the arrow at him and he moved to the side, embedding itself in his eye. It screamed of agony and the sound echoed through the first, stirring up birds that hid in the trees in the surrounding mile. When the arrow pierced tough, leather skin, a cloud of poisonous vapor shot out.

Sango put on her face-mask, unaware on how it was affecting the rest of the group. Lifting Hiraikotsu, she climbed onto the back of Kirara who had transformed earlier and headed towards the demon's head, flinging the boomerang at him. It went straight through his arm, causing more gas to leak out while the arm fell onto the ground with a thud. Even with the mask, she was getting weaker by the second because of it. She strapped her boomerang to her back and drew her katana, jumping off of Kirara and landing gracefully onto the demon's head. She yelled out and thrust the blade into its head At that precise moment, the straps keeping her face-mask on loosened and it fell to the ground. It wavered like a leaf, the only peaceful thing there.

The gas, once again, flowed out and she experienced a face-full of toxic gas. Coughing, she fell off him and was caught by a white blur. She could only see flowing silver hair and murmured the words, **"Inu-yasha?" **After those words were said, she fell unconscious.

The tai-youkai that had saved her, looked down at her with his same emotionless face. 'She looks so peaceful right now...' he thought, sighing. No way was someone like him falling for a mere human. He moved his hand and brushed some hair away from her face and couldn't help but manage a small smile. **"Don't wake up yet Sango..." **he said softly, turning his attention back to path he was taking.

When she did awake, she gasped slightly and examined her surroundings. It was a magnificent room, decorated with marvelous paintings and the walls held beautiful floral patterns. There was a cabinet in one corner, probably filled with kimonos made from the finest silk. She then turned her gaze and felt her heart starting to beat rapidly. **"Feeling better now taijiya?" **the figure asked, Sango gulping in reply.

**"S-Sesshomaru!" s**he yelled out, standing up. She looked around, trying to find her sword or boomerang, but to no avail. "**Calm down, I am not going to harm you..." **He said coldly, his eyes showing the usual level of emotion; none. **"W-where am I and why are you here?" **she questioned, trembling slightly. He simply let out a light chuckle and approached her, Sango taking a step back in return. Kirara appeared from no-where and jumped onto Sango's shoulder. She mewed and rubbed agaisnt her cheek, hoping that it would calm the slayer down.

**"This is where I dwell when I'm not tending to matters and if I didn't happen to be near you, you'd probably be dead..." **he told her, as if her being dead wasn't much of a big deal at all. **"Why would someone like you save me, a human no less?" **she asked him, not trembling as much with the neko on her shoulder. Still, she started towards the door, but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pushed her back onto the bed. He glared at her slightly and told her sternly, **"You're still too weak to do anything, let alone run away..." **She simply looked at him wide-eyed while Sesshomaru headed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

_'W-why did he save me?' _she thought, sitting up on the side of the bed. Her concentration was broken when Kirara purred and licked her cheek. She was shocked slightly, but looked down to her and smiled, petting it. _'And Kirara seems so comfortable around him, it's so strange...' _she thought, still thinking about why she was saved by the cold demon lord.

Sango let out a light sigh and laid down on the bed, noticing that she was still in her slayer outfit. She stood straight up and headed towards the cabinet and opened it, revealing a fine assortment of kimonos of the greatest beauty and material. **"Wow," **she said softly, picking out a red kimono with a cherry blossom pattern. Its texture was so soft; it felt as though you were barely wearing anything. The only downside was that it was a little hard to maneuver in, considering the sleeves covered her arms. _'Why would he let me wear this?' _she thought, but quickly pushed it aside when she heard the door open.


	2. A Taijiya's Towel

**A Cold Face, A Warm Heart

* * *

**

A/N: Yeah, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been real busy with school and all.

* * *

The door slowly creaked open as Sesshomaru walked in. His gaze turned towards taijiya, holding one of his kimonos in her hand. Their eyes met and they both stood still. Kirara looked at the both of them and mewed, breaking the silence. A light blush showed on Sango, as she looked down quickly. **"Th-these are good kimonos," **she said, not knowing what else to say. Sesshomaru smirked as he walked towards her.

He looked down at her, Sango still blushing and looking at the ground. He placed a clawed finger beneath her chin and tilted her head up so she faced him. **"Of course they are, taijiya," **he replied. The blush on Sango grew as she took a step back. **"But, I'll leave now, considering you need to change," **he continued. The tai-youkai slowly turned around and headed out the door, closing it as he walked out.

Sango nodded and fell back onto the bed with a sigh, still holding onto the kimono. _'That was close, but why did I act so nervous around him?' _she thought. Kirara jumped onto the bed and cuddled up right next to her, purring softly. She sat up and started petting the neko, smiling. **"I guess I better change though," **she said aloud. Humming softly, she stood up and started undressing. She let her slayer outfit fall to the ground and put on the kimono. She hated the sleeves, but would rather not change anything that belonged to Sesshomaru.

She looked over herself and the neko mewed and jumped onto her shoulder. She smiled and headed out of the room. Barely taking the second step, Sesshomaru appeared right next to her. **"You look wonderful," **he said coldly. She looked to her right and was face to face with the demon lord. She looked into those deep, amber eyes. They were always devoid of emotion, but they were always beautiful to her. Her lips parted slightly, ignoring the fact that their faces were so close. **"Come, dinner's ready," **he told her in a monotonous voice. He turned around gracefully and started towards the dining room.

Sango nodded awkwardly and silently followed him. _'Damn, what's wrong with me?' _She stopped when they reached the dining room. It was big enough for fifty people, but they were only four there. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were already seated and Sango sat down in the seat right next to Sesshomaru. She could feel his cold gaze on her and kept her head down the entire meal, not eating much at all. The whole time, Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Sango, eating slowly. Rin finished first and ran outside, Jaken running out after her. Sango, uncomfortable being the only one there with Sesshomaru, stood up and headed back to her room.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but look at Sango, knowing that he was the cause of her leaving. Slowly, he stood up and walked up to her before she entered her room. **"There are hot springs outside..." **he said softly, walking straight passed her and into his own room. She simply nodded and muttered a **"thank you"**.She blushed lightly, wondering why he had suggested that. She started for the door, but stopped when she realized she didn't know how to get out of there.

She sighed lightly and started to walk towards Sesshomaru's room. She opened the door quietly and slowly, but stopped completely when she saw Sesshomaru. His haori was on the bed next to him. Her eyes followed the magenta strips that ran down his arms, so beautiful. His platinum hair draped his back, shining slightly in the lights. **"Go down the hallway and head out the door..." **he said softly, just loud enough for Sango to hear. It was at that moment that she realized he knew she was there. **"Th-thank you," **she replied, closing the door. A blush grew on her face, wondering why he let her look at him for so long.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly when he heard the door close. He grabbed his haori and swiftly put it back on. He laid his swords on the bed next to his armor and walked out of the room. He headed down the hallway and towards the door that lead outside. He noticed the towel was still hanging on the hook near the door and waited patiently. Not soon after he took the towel, the door opened and Sango walked back in. She was dripping wet and looking around for a towel.

He looked at her, smiling slightly. Her glimmering body, her perfect curves, it was all beautiful. She turned her head towards Sesshomaru's direction and froze. She felt his piercing gaze on her, but couldn't do anything about it. She saw the towel in his hand and slowly reached for it, but the taiyoukai raised it a littler higher and leaned his head in, smirking. **"Dear Sango, next time, remember the towel..." **he said softly, letting the towel fall into her hand. He then turned around and walked back into the room. She stood there, towel in hand, watching as he walked away. Her cheeks were the color of the blood the taiyoukai spilt so many times. Quickly shaking it off, she walked back outside and resumed her bath.


End file.
